Hearts on my sleeves
by 16ckelmen
Summary: "On the sleeves were his reminders. The reminders for why he does this job. On one the name of all the loved ones he has lost. Like they all say wear your heart on your sleeve. So, he did." Danny ran from home, there were too many bad memories there. So, he went to an older home. The one he lived in when he was really young. The one where he used to be the sweet little crybaby.
1. Chapter 1

What is an author? The person who writes down the story, someone who could create a whole new world with just a pencil and pen, or are they just a person stuck with telling events that others might not even listen too. As an author it is their job to give an intro, middle and end.

The reader is given the choice to read the story and once they come to that fateful ending, they're upset. Maybe they hated the ending? It was too sweet or depressing for their tastes. Or maybe they just never wanted the end to come. The fateful, "and they all lived happily ever after" was the ending they liked but not the one they wanted.

The end. Game over. Simple words that we don't want to ever see. Like death coming and sweeping away a loved one. It was their time to go. But, you weren't ready for them to leave. Well, then you blame the author; it was their fault anyway. They could of easily continued the book, or even made it into a series. What if they couldn't?

Like this one, was it caused by a vision, a vision into another world, one that may only exist in one's mind? Or what if they weren't allowed to? Like this one, the rites to the characters were not theirs. The characters life out living the story and changing from their ideas.

Now, I may be borrowing a few characters and scenes. Plots seeming to collide as two worlds join in this story telling. If, though, you become distraught by the words I'm writing… I'll but have to stop and watch my visions. Does their story change, if not I'll be forced to continue. Will the story change, who knows?

As a friend of mine once said, "Nothing is written in stone," but don't rely only on that. Steps must be taken to take prevention. Sadly, if you hate me as a writer I'll eventually have to concede and hand this story off to another. So, who I am is never important, as I might not always be the same being. But to the same address this will be sent for someone else to deicide whether to post or not.

Don't blame them if they decide so, as they never wrote it and were never alone in their decision. This may seem unimportant now, as just maybe an author's words of worry whispered to you. But, try not to throw away their words as nothing but my ravings. For sometimes… only time can tell…

Yes, and that is where our story starts. High in a clock tower was a being that watched over the time-stream and time itself. His age was unknown as his appearance did change. Some believed him to be but a child's myth and others knew better. He floated in place watching the parade from above with his red eyes. They narrowed as this master of time watched a black haired boy walk into a small town.

His name was Clockwork, although he did actually have many other names. With a sigh though he turned to meet his guests. The two Observants visit came as no surprise to Clockwork. "How long are you going to let that child mess up the time-stream?" They seemed to growl. Clockwork turned back to his screen and smirked. "You call on me to act… to do your dirty work, yet you order me not to interfere. I assure you my ward is acting on his own volition," Clockwork stated, "Now, go back to observing the door."

Clockwork watched the blue-eyed boy carefully. Danny Fenton was after all his ward. A job the ghost quite liked. The boy went to a quiet little house that was by the forest. Danny was a small town boy born and raised. Many thought he lived his whole life in the sunny town of Amity Park. They would be wrong though. No, his life started in an even smaller town. One he was returning to after the disaster of his past home was over the news. And, so the intro is finished with Danny moving back to his oldest home in Washington, Forks.

* * *

**AN:**** My sister challenged me to write one whole story in one day. Each chapter had to be close to 1,000 words excluding the intro an ending. Plus there had to be more than three chapters. If I get at least 1 review by ten I have to upload the rest of the story. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start this scene with a familiar entrance of an orange truck driving into Forks High School, the home of the Spartans. It was march the middle of the semester, but that was when Isabella made her appearance. The black haired boy's eyes watched her as she entered the school. He actually smiled as Eric greeted her at the entrance, but that smile didn't last long and before one could notice, the mysterious boy was already moving on.

Lunch came sooner than later and the cafeteria buzzed with noise. The girl though was interested in something else though. "Who are they?" Bella asked. Angela and Jessica turned around and spotted who had caught their friend's attention. Neither was surprised though by who it was.

"The Cullens," Angela sighed. Many knew of that family. They were a mix of adopted kids that just happened to be dating each other. Well… except for Edward. He was the only single child in the family, which was obviously by choice as his looks matched the rest of his family's. One would expect it to be odd that they were all quite pale and to be honest, hot.

Let's get back to the conversation though. "Seriously, like, don't waste your time. You only have a chance with him if you compare him to Daniel," Jessica stated as she picked at her food. Bella turned around to look at the group. They all sat together by the window.

"Wasn't planning on it, wait… who?" Bella asked as she turned back to face her new friends. They stared at her, smiling.  
"He's kind of an enigma. He doesn't really fit into any category. I'd love to do a featurette on him. He was new last year and was an A plus student. He seems like a bad boy, but he never acts out. A total Loner, yet is never nervous when someone talks to him," Angela explained. That of course was when he walked in.

Danny walked in with sunglasses on and a leather jacket. He had fast food bag in his hand and was looking into it not paying any attention to his surroundings. Then he stopped and looked right at Bella. A smile spread across his lips for but a second and then he walked over to her table. He pulled over a nearby chair sat on it backwards.  
"It's been a while Magpie," Danny greeted. Bella stared at Daniel confused. The only one she knew who ever called her that was the sweetest little boy, who could be such a crybaby. Danny lifted his sunglasses onto the top of his head and she saw his startling blue eyes that clashed with his raven hair… RAVEN!

"No way! Raven?" she asked. Danny let out a chuckle as he nods his head. He ran his hand quickly trough his hair before putting his glasses back down. "So are you still hooked on the stars?" Bella asked remembering the old times when they used to hang out.  
Danny looked up to the clock that was hanging on the wall before looking back down at Bella. "Yeah, but I got over that crying stage. You still collecting keepsakes?" Danny commented as he started to pull away from the table. "We'll have to catch up at a later date, I have somewhere to go. It was nice seeing you, Magpie. Oh and you too Jessica and Angela," He commented as he left the table.

The two girls looked at each other before turning to their new friend. "How do you know him, Magpie?" Angela asked. Bella blushed as she watched Danny walk over to the Cullens. He took something out of his fast-food bag and then walked out. A single item sat on the table. A bottle of fruit punch.

"It's Bella and well, we used to play together here when we were younger," Bella answered as she turned back around to face her friends. At the other table was a conversation that wasn't as nice. The family stared at the bottle as if it was a sick joke. Then one of them decided to take action and reached for the bottle.

Edward picked the bottle up to throw it away. A folded piece of paper fell out from behind the wrapper and gently landed on the table. "What does it say?" Rosalie asked. Edward opened it and read.

"Looks like someone missed a meal, open the bottle at your own risk," Edward stated. Rosalie hissed. They all knew what this meant, and they didn't like it. They were going to have to tell Carlisle. Alice dropped the bottle in her bag and that was the last they thought they were going to hear about the subject. Unfortunately they were wrong.

Fast forward through a few hours and we find our selves in the house of a few vampires. Carlisle walks in with the bottle empty, the family staring at him questionably. "It was human blood, mixed with something. I'm not sure what," he answered their unasked question. They all stared at each other nervously. Never before had someone found out and acted this way. None of them were quit sure what to do.

Unknown to them, they had passed a test. Danny watched as the signal went into the sewer system. Danny went to put his equipment away when a new light lit up on a different screen. Danny let out a small growl. Last year he didn't care about the Cullens, for one reason. He had heard about their supposed diet. Then Bella came to town.

He knew what that meant. Carlisle was going to be put through the trial. So they were getting his test first. After all, he knew better than to give trust blindly after what happened last time. Plus, that would be bad for his business. Danny frowned as he went to a nearby closet.

It looks like his job is back in business. Danny reached for a green gun that was surrounded by a group of other weapons and turned back to the screen. Three blurs in a photograph. Danny growled, it was nothing… no, he knows better.

* * *

**AN: I got two reviews and one was before 10 so here comes the updates...**

**Thanks to: BethyQuake**

**and add some love to poor sick Andovia212**


	3. Chapter 3

More days passed and things were getting a little strange. That's what Bella thought as Edward missed school. Daniel, well he kept ignoring her. Not on purpose though. He was just busy. It looked like she wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to him though. Each day a Cullen would start walking up to him.

He would be looking at something else and then suddenly he'd leave. No one seemed to be noticing this though, and Bella couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Maybe she was right; because that day during lunch his phone rang and She had never seen Raven's eyes look so cold.

That was because Danny hadn't received a call. Danny was ready to kill as soon as his phone rang. The first death had occurred in Mason County. Danny walked out of school to his motorcycle. This was going to take a while. Danny hopped onto the bike and made a quick call to the principal. Then it was set. He sped off to the scene of a crime.

Danny walked in Grisham, down a long hallway. Then he stopped and kneeled down. The cement ground was covered with water and water continued to drip down onto it. Danny glared at the water with frown and then he stood and continued walking. He got to a metal ladder and climbed down. He gently touched the metal floor, but again stopped. Danny turned around to a jagged metal crossed support beam. His eyes zoned in on something red for but a second and then he turned around. He continued until he reached the exit door.

Danny swiped a gloved finger across the metal barred handle. He pinched his fingers together, stopped, and then opened the door to see the body a little ways out. Danny just left, not even bothering to look at the body. He went back to his bike and hit a switch before driving away. Once he got home he looked at the clock. He'd missed one and half days of school and he was bound to sleep through today's as it was six am.

Danny woke up and looked at the clock 2 pm. He sighed. Danny started typing his homework up on his computer. He still had one day left from his excuse. He was visiting family supposedly and wouldn't get back for four days. So, he got all his homework done from all the days he was absence and then went to sleep at ten, wondering what he would do Friday.

Bella walked along the beach with Jacob. After he told her his folk story, they enjoyed the beach. Then she thought of Raven. She hadn't seen him at school since lunch on Tuesday. "Jacob, do you remember Raven, I mean Daniel?" Bella asked. Jacob frowned as he tried to remember. Then a thought hit him and he smirked.

"He was the one that used to cry when you threw mud pies at him, right?" Jacob asked. Bella blushed and nodded her head. Jacob laughed and then nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember. I think he moved back too. Only I think he moved back a year ago," Jacob commented. Bella let out a sigh.

"It's just he's so different now and he missed three days of school," Bella informed Jacob of her worries. Jacob sighed. Daniel hadn't really visited Jacob yet and so they never really caught up. From the looks of it Daniel didn't really catch up with Bella either.  
"Well, I've heard that he works multiple jobs and has to visit his family sometimes, but I wouldn't really know. We haven't spent much time together," Jacob stated. Bella nodded only feeling slightly better.

Danny sighed as his phone went off again, but he already knew it would. He stared at the new picture on his screen. Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. The picture was too much of a reminder, of his past. The one he was trying so hard to forget, but it looked like a reminder was all it took to set off his memories again.

_"Danny run!" Jazz screamed. Danny couldn't move though, he was frozen. The barrel in his face was as still as a rock. Danny kept looking at his parents though. They looked terrible, almost like an animal attacked them. Nobody would believe that though. Not here. Danny's eyes rose to look at the person so willing to kill him. Her black hair was all down for once, but he couldn't stop looking at her eyes. After all, that was always the first thing that he had noticed about Sam. He had always loved those violet eyes. He always HAD._

Danny rubbed his eyes and closed the computer. "They're getting closer," he mumbled. Danny stood up and opened his closet. He grabbed a lighter and brought it over to his desk. Putting on some goggles first he started to work on it. Making important improvements as he went along. After all, this group of vampires were not getting out of this alive, if Danny had any say in the matter. No, only one of them was even okay on regular standards.

Danny stopped tinkering with the lighter and went back to the notes he had taken on the vampires. One was a tracker and hunter, more trouble than Skulker was. Another was a female that was blood crazy and determined, only slightly better than… well, she was worse than Ember. Finally, the last was a follower and self centered survivalist, so he was only slightly worse than the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Danny pinched his nose and then went back to tinkering. He had to find them before they took another life. Sometimes he hated being a high-school student, for the sole reason that it messed with his career at times like this. So, by Monday, the first sunny day Bella was to encounter since she came back to Forks, Danny would be back in school. Only, he was going to have to face her today.

* * *

**AN:**** Italics is the past and underlined words are important to pay attention to because they relate to something later on.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella caught sight of Danny sitting against a tree and walked up to him. "So, where have you been?" Bella asked. Danny looked up at her with confusion. Then it slid away as he realized what she was talking about. He grabbed his bag and opened it up, only to pull out a necklace with a plastic ice crystal on it. A smile was on his face as he held it out for her. Bella frowned in confusion.  
"I had to visit my cousins; they let me live here as long as I check in with them every once in a while. But since I remembered how much you loved knick knacks I made sure to get you one before I rode back," Raven stated with a smile. Bella let out a chuckle as she shook her head. She turned around and lifted her hair, so Danny could place it on. "We should hang out again; me, you, and Jacob," Danny stated.

Bella nodded her head as Danny stepped away. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down his number. "Thanks," Bella replied. Danny nodded his head before looking at his watch. He grabbed his bag and started walking back into the school. "Sorry, I've got to go," Danny called. Bella nodded and walked back over to her friends.  
Later, Danny sat at home doing his homework when he felt something was wrong. Danny concentrated and felt wind whipping at his hair. He had teleported to where he thought the trouble was coming from and when he opened his eyes he was standing behind a railing and guys surrounded Bella. Around her neck his ice had turned red. Danny's eyes shined bright green as he growled.

Then the gem stopped glowing as a car pulled up. Danny watched as Edward stepped out. Danny let out a silent sigh as Bella got to safety. Danny started walking down as Edward pulled away. "So, you like taking advantage of girls, huh?" Danny asked. The guys stumbled back. One of them already started to run away. So, while Edward was telling Bella to distract him Danny was beating up a bunch of well… creeps.

Danny sighed as he teleported back home. The guys were beat up but fine, they'd only be bruised in the morning. Danny rubbed the incoming migraine. He was going to get in trouble for what he did, but he couldn't find it in him to care. So when he got detention the next day he just accepted hoping that would be punishment enough. Sadly, the universe didn't agree.

Danny was just finishing up his homework when his breath fogged up in front of him. Danny sighed as he grabbed a nearby thermos and changed into his outfit. He got on his bike and drove into the forest and eventually came upon a familiar sight. "Whelp! I will have your pelt!" Skulker screamed. Danny let out a small growl before parking his bike and jumping off. "Still holding that vow, I see," Skulker commented as he aimed his weapons at Danny.

"Still annoying, I see," Danny growled back. Skulker narrowed his eyes and fired. Danny jumped into the air and used the projectiles as steps to reach Skulker. Danny landed a solid blow on Skulker's chest and they fell to the floor. Danny rolled with the momentum and got onto his feat. He then sent a roundhouse kick to Skulker whom retaliated with a punch that landed on Danny's jaw. They both stepped back one more like staggering. Danny quickly jumped and kicked Skulker's head right off.

Using the thermos Danny sucked the greatest hunter up. Danny looked over the suit before pulling out the green gun. He fired once making a large hole in the suit. Then Danny pulled the lighter out as he slipped the gun away. Danny watched carefully as he lit the robot body on fire making sure the flames didn't catch onto anything else. Once he was sure it was done, Danny got back onto the bike and drove home.

Bella arrived at school with Edward and everyone was watching the new unlikely couple. Then the roar of a bike echoed in the air as Danny revved his engine before getting off. Bella silently thanked him before noticing the bruise on his jaw. Her eyes narrowed, but she continued on with Edward. Danny sighed. He silently thanked god for not having Magpie walk over to him. He just didn't want to hear the speech again, especially not from her.

Of course he couldn't escape her forever, but luckily the next time they meet she had no clue it was him. Danny had been working on his suit. Coating it with ice as a precaution and rewiring the Fenton Phones. On the sleeves were his reminders. The reminders for why he does this job. On one the name of all the loved ones he has lost. Like they all say wear your heart on your sleeve.  
So he did, his heart was all that was left for those friends and family. On the other sleeve was his old symbol. She gave him that symbol and Danny could no longer stand her name. It was too painful. So, instead the symbol stood for the heart They don't have. It was fashioned like the jumpsuits his parents constantly wore but was made out of a thicker and sturdier material. The gun and lighter were on the table.

While he was just finishing improving his outfit, the feeling of danger crept into him again. Danny looked down at his open computer. The vampires were in the forest. Danny rushed down the stairs and into the garage. He jumped on the motorcycle he used only when he was after vampires and then tore out into the forest. But, Danny knew that this time was going to be worse than usual becomes Magpie was there. He knew that was the feeling he had gotten before.

The constant thunder before that wasn't nature formed had stopped. Danny sped the bike up. He wasn't going to add to his list. His sleeve was too filled for his tastes already. So, when he pulled up to the homemade baseball field he was relieved to see that the two groups about to kill each other.

* * *

**AN:**** Underlined words are important words you should pay attention to as they have something to do with later events**

**Ex. plastic \- wasn't really plastic. It was ghost Ice that tells him if someone is in trouble when he doesn't already know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The roar of an engine interrupted the two clans and Bella gave a sigh of relief only to get a feeling of déjàvu. "Look what I found, three trouble makers in a forest," The newcomer stated. He took off the bike's helmet to reveal ice blue eyes. The three vampires growled. Their attention now away from Bella, the Cullens started to back away.  
"Who is he?" Bella whispered. Edward just kept pulling her away from the incoming fight. Bella kept looking over towards the boy though. He looked like a skinny boy in black HAZMAT suit that had a hood. The boy just sat there opposing three vampires. This didn't seem right.

"He seems human," Victoria sneered. The trio seemed to loosen-up. The human just smirked. He pulled out a regular lighter that had a black cross on the lighter as decoration. Carlisle looked at the boy with pity. Then as the trio was about to move he opened the lighter and fire spewed between the two groups. Then instead of dying out it surrounded the trio of vampires not dying down, but building stronger.

The human sped the bike over to Bella and tossed her the helmet. He looked straight at Edward. "Get to her house and start packing," he ordered. Then he stared at Bella. "Get on," he ordered again. As Bella placed the helmet on, his hand went against his ear. "Cover track," he stated and then flicked a switch. The Cullens then looked over at Bella confused.

"What's happening?" Bella asked as she got on the bike. The man didn't answer. As soon as her arms were along his waist though, they sped off.

"You just became a vampire's meal. That back there was a tracker. He obsesses over the hunt and lucky for you you're now the hunted. I'm bringing you home so you can get your family out of the way. If he knows you had a fight with them he'll leave them alone. As much as I hate it the other vampires might just be able to help you," He informed Bella as they drove to her house. And as soon as Bella got off, he was gone.

Bella took the helmet off and placed it in her truck. Edward was soon by her side. "I have to fight with Charlie so he'll be safe," Bella told Edward.

Danny drove the motorcycle away from Forks. He knew where they'd bring her; it was the only place that made sense. A hotel in Phoenix where Edward could meet up with Bella once the tracker realized he was being tricked. Why should he go there? Danny knew that Bella would run away to save somebody. The real question was whom was she going to try to save. Then Danny's phone vibrated. Danny's eyes widened as he picked the phone up. "Hello?" Danny answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Charlie. You're a friend of Bella's right? I saw your number on my daughter's desk. Bella's mom called a short while ago from Florida. She's coming over here to pick Bella up and I was wondering if you knew where she was?" Charlie asked.

"That's funny, I just saw her driving up to hotel by my work," Danny answered. "Do you want me to try to bring her home?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, thank you!" Charlie answered relieved.

That was when Danny saw Bella drive away in a taxi. "Those stupid Vampires," Danny mumbled holding back a curse. Was it safe to follow? Most likely, Charlie was home and Bella's mom was on a plane, so who could possibly be in danger aside from Bella. Danny sighed as he followed Bella to a ballet studio. She carefully stepped out and opened the door to Mimi's Dance School. Bella let the door close behind her.

Danny got off his bike. "That stubborn girl and those stupid vampires," Danny muttered as he grabbed a blade that was connected to his bike. Danny paused, what if someone else really was in danger. Then Bella's risk to save them at the cost of her health would be for nothing. Then Danny heard Bella yell. Danny muttered a few curses and ran into the dance studio. Danny felt like an idiot for even giving into doubt for even a second.

Edward arrived at the hotel only for Bella to be gone. They were all heading to the ballet studio Alice had seen, but Edward was farther ahead the rest. Edward couldn't help but believe this was his entire fault. Actually, he knew it was. They'd already be gone if he hadn't brought Bella with him to a baseball game. He knew there were other vampires out there. So, why did he do it?

Edward couldn't figure it out. The only good thing was when the human stranger rescued Bella. Edward was relying on that stranger now to do it again, just until he got there. That was as long as that human needed to last. Edward didn't care who he was at the moment. Nor did he care how the stranger had totally masked Bella's smell.  
No, not even the fact that Edward couldn't read the stranger's thoughts bothered him at the moment. The only thing he cared about was Bella's safety. So, he pushed himself to go faster. He didn't slow down as his family told him to. Most likely it was because Edward could care less if he died tonight. Luckily for him that stranger wasn't as unprepared as Edward believed.

So, Bella opened her eyes. Bella's hand immediately going to the back of her head where the pain was coming from and finding blood. Bella sat up. She was determined not to let James win. She wasn't going to let him see her cry, and she most definitely wasn't going to let him hear her scream.

It was lucky for her then, that the boy from earlier entered. Danny let out a silent sigh when he saw that she was only slightly banged up. "I hate vampires," Danny growled as he held a katana in his hands.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

James growled at the pesky human that ruined his hunt twice. Then to make it worse the boy thought a simple blade could hurt him. James was going to show that human it's place before feeding off it. James ran forward and grabbed at the human. But, all he felt was air. The boy stood two inches away from his hand. No fear though was showing on his face. James growled.

Danny smirked. "Too slow," Danny teased. The vampire rushed him again his mouth going for Danny's neck. Danny sidestepped again, but this time he narrowed his eyes as he lifted his weapon. The vampire was all growls at this point and the camera was sliced in half by Danny's blade. "Oops, my bad," Danny commented with sarcasm melting onto the floor.

James legs went up high as he tried to kick his opponent, but Danny just ducked. Danny then swiped his legs in a circle knocking him onto the floor. Danny stood up and James followed lunging at his new prey. Danny sidestepped while sticking out his weapon. Then the fight paused. James stood opposite of Danny with a large cut through his stomach. Danny stood slightly crouched ready to fight. Bella was trying hard not to blackout. Then Edward barged in.

Danny growled. "You get in my way you die along with this piece of scum," Danny stated in monotone. Then Danny rushed James. He jumped, flipped over James as he tried to grab Danny and stabbed James in the back. Danny pulled the sword out as he backed up. James turned and sped towards Danny. Danny ran towards him too but slid onto his knees just as he got close, slicing James legs off in the process.

Danny turned around and saw James on the ground trying to get up. Danny pulled out his gun with his unoccupied hands and fired two rounds. Danny put the gun back in its holster as James fell face first into the floor. No legs and no arms. No moving. "It's not possible. Human weapons can't hurt us. Humans can't hurt us," James growled into the floor. Danny stalked forward.

"Stupid vampire. Regular weapons can't, but you honestly think someone who hunts vampires wouldn't know how to harm them. Idiot," Danny commented in a bored tone. Then in one quick movement Danny sliced the head off. Then the whole Cullen Clan burst in. Danny just pulled his lighter out, bent down, and lit James on fire.  
Danny put the lighter away as he walked towards Carlisle. "I find out you're changing our diet or told anyone including that girl about me I hunt your family next," Danny stated in a deadly calm voice before continuing on his way out. Once outside Danny stuck his blade in the ground to clean it and then reattached it to the bike.

Danny grabbed his phone and dialed Charlie back. "Hello, Charlie? I got there but a doctor named Cullen was already there. It looks like she hit her head. She's going to be all right, but they're taking her to hospital to make sure. I think you should jus call them," Danny informed Bella's father.

Bella woke up in a hospital room and Danny sighed as he left before she could notice him. Charlie never remembered to say how he knew Carlisle had his daughter, but he had called right away. Bella though would be more affected by Edward's statement of them leaving each other than her own injuries. It was clues to show what would happen if he left her. Edward didn't notice how big of a clue that was.

He promised to stay for now at least. Homecoming came and they went together. Danny watched as Jacob tried to warn her. She didn't listen. She was in love. Danny sighed as he stared down at his sleeves.

They were just his regular leather jacket sleeves but he could picture the DP symbol lying n one side. He was in love once too. It was her violet eyes that had first captured his sapphire. Yet, why did it take so long to notice?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Danny Run!" Jazz screamed. It echoed in his ears as he ran. He had loved her purple eyes. It was the first thing he noticed about Sam. Yet, they were red. Danny cried. He couldn't understand why they were red. Why had she turned on him? On his family? Just, why? He had always shown her how he felt. He wore his heart on his sleeve just for her. So why? Danny turned back. Jazz was on the ground. Sam was on top of her the gun by her hand. Tears flowed from his eyes. He should have never turned back. But… Sam, WHY?_

Danny sighed and turned his bike around. He'll just go next year. Prom was the important one anyway. Danny wiped a falling tear as he drove back home where he could hide from his memories for just a little bit.

Victoria smirked as she went down the stairs. Edward would pay; he'd lose his mate. Just like she had hers. It was his fault anyway.

In the End that is all that matters right. Assigning the blame. Well, I get it. It's my fault for writing this. You hate the ending. Yet, Someone found the person I addressed these words to and said they needed more. But this is the END. Right? Well, time will tell...

* * *

**AN:****Italics is the past and underlined words are important to pay attention to because they relate to something later on.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There might be a sequel, if I get the time... :) And reviews!**


End file.
